


Secret Santa 2017

by currant_flour



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Natsukage encouraging Nanashi to go to school, Secret Santa 2017, at least that's how I planned, not sure if I carried it out well, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: A suggestion for a peaceful after school hang out was what brought it up.





	Secret Santa 2017

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for tumblr user @memoriesofpurelight ! I've gotten quite rusty as it's been more than half a year since I wrote, hope I didn't degrade too much. Anyhow, please ignore the ooc-ness and enjoy.

A suggestion for a peaceful after school hang out was what brought it up.

 

"So tell me again Nanashi, why did you drop out of school?" Natsukage asks seriously, arms crossed, one leg on top of the other, leaning back into the chair. The person in question flinches at the tone, fidgeting nervously at his seat, " um, they told me to stop going to school... so I did..." readjusting himself a bit, he continues " ... it's nothing important really. I study at home so there's no problem, it's not like I'm bothering anybody by not going to school... right?"  looking up at the other, Nanashi prays that his reply won't fuel the other's rage anymore.

 

There was a long pause before any of them speak, the sound of chitter-chatter and brewing machines working fill the spaces between them until Natsukage sighs. Eager to convince the raven-haired boy, Nanashi pushes his luck a little, " I had a good time in school, people talk to me all the time and I had friends- "

 

" how is people telling you to stop going to school considered as a good time." Natsukage asks, although it's more of a statement than a question. The small quiet fire in his heart lights up a little more, he's upset at what Nanashi went through, he's disgusted at how they treated him and he don't understand why, _why_  even after going through so much, Nanashi decides to continue on and act as if this is  _normal_. " I can bet that they didn't call you out at recess one day and asked nicely. "

 

Nanashi lowers his head a little, grabbing the hem of his shir-school uniform, as he looks to the side, trying to laugh as he as he speaks, " well, there are... good times haha... " dragging his sentence, he continues to fidget obviously. His eyes dart back and forth, searching for something to say, either something to change the subject or something to present as a good time he proclaimed.

 

Natsukage waits as patiently as he could for the boy in front of him to speak but as minutes pass by, Nanashi started to panic significantly. The sight causes the raven-haired boy to pause, why is he mad at the other in the first place. It’s unlikely for anyone to be calm after knowing what Nanashi went through, it is unacceptable, unbearable. Natsukage couldn't even imagine what he could do if he were in the albino's shoes and seeing that he kept being the _positive_  idiot he is, it's ... painful to know. He finally understood _why_  Nanashi cried when he befriended him those months ago and his chest tightens whenever he thinks about the reason behind it all.

 

Looking at how anxious the other is, he realises that he's been too harsh on him, the unreasonable fire in him states itself as he looks at the other clearly.

 

........

 

It’s unfair of him to be mad at Nanashi for something that happened in the past, for something none of them can do anything about.

 

He calms himself down by sucking in a deep breath, letting go of his crossed arms and places them on top of his knee, the feeling of embarrassment and guilt welling up inside of him suddenly, over powering the fire he had earlier. " I'm sorry." raising his hand up to the back of his head out of habit, " I shouldn't be mad at you, it's not your fault."

 

The albino looks as surprised as ever, looking around at all sides until he stops and shines his signature smile, " I'm not mad, you're just worried after all. But it's fine, I'm doing well at home!" the atmosphere around them seems to lighten up quite a bit, the smell of caffeinated beverage is more noticeable compared to the time when they first entered the cafe with mixed feelings of anger and nerves.

 

Breathing in the soothing smell of coffee, Natsukage stares hard at the other boy, it's true that Nanashi is doing fine at home. His curious, innocent, air-headed nature contrasts the amount of knowledge he withheld in him. Alas, it’s the very fact that he knows way too much that leads him to how he is right now, but that's not important now, " I'm not worried about your grades and all, I just think that you should get back in school. "

 

Upon finishing the sentence, Natsukage slaps himself mentally for sounding like a mother but the other doesn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, Nanashi seems to be confused, "I don't think it's necessary, I dropped out of school ... willingly so it would be weird if I go back in." He chuckles, taking a sip out of his forgotten chocolate milk shake on the table. " besides, it's not like anybody would be happy with my return anyway."

 

Natsukage can feel an imaginary sweat dripping down his forehead as he watches how carefree Nanashi is while he talks about others alienating him. " He treats this as something normal, don't he?" Natsukage thought vaguely. It's the other's nature to be overly kind and forgiving but this isn't right, Nanashi should be given the chance to enjoy his school life even if he himself doesn't think so. He should give him a little push at the back.

 

Natsukage knows that Nanashi isn't one to understand roundabouts around the bush, so instead of dragging things any longer, he asks bluntly, " Do you want to go back to school?".

 

As if an old wish inside the other's heart, left forgotten in the corner collecting dust was suddenly given a strong kick, Nanashi nearly yelled a wishful "Yes!!", eyes shining excitedly like a puppy's before settling back down almost immediately, laughing embarrassedly at the raven-haired boy's shocked expression, "...I mean, can I?"

 

Natsukage couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up within him as he saw such a childlike response played out in front of him, he lets himself laugh for a moment before he speaks, " Nanash- se, _Nanase_." He emphasis on the change in name, "Haruya, Miumi and I, despite being in different schools, will help you with this. You won't be alone anymore, things will change."

 

Standing up, a heart-warming smile unconsciously tugs at Natsukage's lips as he places a hand on his hip.

 

_"definitely."_

 

Uncertainty passes on Nanashi's face for a second before it changed into a bright smile, silently agreeing on giving school a try by standing up along with the other, laughing lightheartedly. Both boys went out of the cafe after grabbing their neglected drinks on the table, a cooled coffee and a watered iced chocolate milk shake respectively. They went around a few places just like they planed the day earlier and hanged out for a few hours before going back to their own homes, Natsukage promising that he'll get everybody and talk things out before they proceed, together.

 

Nanashi goes to bed at night giggling lightly as he replayed the events that happened today. He stayed there for a moment before turning his head to the direction of his closet and takes a look at the school uniforms with a silly grin. He has given up on his wish to go to school, to enjoy a school life like everybody else but now, with the new friends he made, he thought

 

maybe it's worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a drawing but I couldn't help shake how bad it looks and how out of topic it is so I decided on writing a fic instead. I started pretty late and thus I'd like to apologize for the wait, Merry Christmas!


End file.
